Life Never Was Easy
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Ranma/SailorMoon Usagi Tendo finds herself having a fiance. As usual they didn't get off at a very good start. With Usagi's personality and Ranma's big ego how will they each stand eachother? Nevermind living with eachother for the rest of their lives. Su


My first Ranma/ SailorMoon crossover! I've grown quite fond of this actually. Anywho.gomen nasai minna-chan for still haven't updated much of my fics! Not that I have writer's block or anything, just that I'm too lazy. NVM. Kinda hard to explain what's going on inside my head. -_- Anywho.hope minna-chan likes it! Also, I don't know much about Ranma; since I only read a little bit of the first manga and seen only the first ep. Demo that was a long time ago! Like a month ago. Or was it two weeks ago? @ . @ Too hard to remember.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
Soun Tendo stared at the letter in his hand. He had a large smile plastered on his face.  
"At last. They are finally arriving," he said to himself happily. Quickly he went into the kitchen and saw Kasumi pulling something out of the fridge.  
"Come into the den right now Kasumi!"  
"What is it father?"  
"Just come! Nabiki!"  
"What is it dad?" Nabiki asked impatiently as she stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "Usagi! Usagi! Now where is that girl?" He scratched the back of his head as he inspected the room of his youngest daughter.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Hahaha!" She was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her precious manga. Tears were streaming down her eyes.  
"Usagi, if you keep on acting like that, people will think your weird," Nabiki commented.  
"Demo, you should really see this Nabiki! Look at this guy!" She shoved the manga in front of her older sister's face.  
"Very funny. You know, a lot of people in school really thinks your weird. You should act more normal. Maybe boys will notice you." Usagi glared angrily at her sister.  
"Well excuuuse me! My world isn't surrounded around boys!" Usagi protested.  
"Well then I guess this won't interest you," Nabiki said as she walked off.  
"Matte! What announcement? Does it involve eating? Are you moving out?" Usagi asked as she ran after Nabiki.  
"Very funny!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Nani?" she cried as she heard the announcement.  
"You mean, one of us is engaged to this Ranma Saotome?" Nabiki asked.  
"Hai," Soun answered, nodding his head.  
"What if he's an ecchi? Or one of those guys that wears goofy glasses and have zits all over? What are they called again Nabiki?" Nabiki sighed. Usagi was always an airhead.  
"They're called nerds."  
"Hai! That's the word. And what if he's old? Or has problems? Maybe that's why he's being enagaed!" she whined.  
"What does he look like father?" Kasumi asked calmly.  
"Well." All three stared at their father intently. "The truth is.I don't know." Both Usagi and Nabiki fell over anime style, while Kasumi had a large sweatdrop on the back of her head.  
"You mean you don't even know who you engaged us to?" Usagi cried angrily. Soun shrunked a couple of size. When Usagi was angry, it was truly the end of the world.  
"Calm down Usagi. Maybe he might turn out to be a hunk," Nabiki said.  
"I hope he's not younger than me," Kasumi sighed. Suddenly they heard crashing at the front.  
"Aaahh.that must be them," Soun said happily. Nabiki instantly ran out to meet the guests.  
"Yaagh!" they heard Nabike cried as they ran out to see. They each stared surprised as there in front of them was a very large panda, with someone slung over it's shoulder.  
"Lemme go pop! Your scaring them senseless!" the person yelled. With a grunt, the panda dropped the person. The person was wearing Chinese martial arts clothing. The person had red hair, which were tied up in a ponytail.  
"Who. Are you?" Nabike asked. The red head looked down.  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry bout that," he/she answered quietly. Soun walked up to Ranma happily.  
"So your Ranma! My you've grown up to be a handsome young man!" Soun enveloped Ranma into a large hug. His eyes instantly bulged. He traced his hand around the figure of Ranma. He pulled him away and stared at him/her.   
"You're a.a!" Nabiki peered over and touched Ranma's chest.  
"Please stop that," Ranma said quietly.  
"Ranma's a she!" Nabiki cried. "You engaged us to a girl?!"   
"Oh my," Kasumi said quietly as she placed a hand over her mouth. Usagi fell on the floor laughing.  
"Hahaha! You mean I was getting all worried up over her?" Usagi cried. Nabiki sighed.  
"Usagi, stop acting weird in front of the guest. Usagi stuck out her toungue while pulling down one of her eye. Soun however, was knocked out cold on the floor.  
"Father!" Kasumi cried.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"See! Look what you did!" Nabike accused.  
"Nabiki, stop that! It wasn't her fault!" Usagi argued. "Common Ranma-chan! I'll show you around!" She took Ranma's hand and pulled out of the room. "By the way, my name's Usagi."  
"It's nice to meet you," Ranma said quietly.  
"Don't mind Nabiki. She was hoping that you were a boy," Usagi said to her. Ranma only nodded. `Wait until they find out,' she thought to herself. Usagi led Ranma into the kitchen, where Kasumi had already baked a bath of cookies.  
"Sugoi!" Usagi cried as she took a cookie. "Kasumi makes the best cookies! Here, try it!" She handed Ranma. She took it as a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Usagi was eating cookies after cookies. Ranma wondered if she even had the time to breathe before practically inhaling another cookie. After about eating practically the whole batch, Usagi finally noticed Ranma staring at her. She blushed slightly.  
"Er.gomen." Ranma giggled slightly.  
"That's alright. It's just like a girl your size doesn't seem to eat that much," Ranma commented. Usagi laughed nervously with her hand behind her head.  
"Hahaha! Well now you have ne?" Ranma nodded her head. "Friends?" she said as she pulled out her hand. Ranma stared at it for a second.  
"Friends," she repeated, taking the hand for a shake.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"You must be tired from your journey here Ranma. You should take a bath," Kasumi said as she led Ranma to the bathroom.  
"Arigatou," Ranma thanked.  
"The towels are over there," Kasumi said politely as she closed the door. Ranma looked around the bathroom for a second. Giving a soft sigh, she started to shed off her clothes.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Nabiki walked past the room he father was in with a rather large man with white hair. (I think that's what the colour his hair was)  
"Oi Kasumi. Who's that man in there with dad?" she asked. Kasumi was busy stirring the pot she was cooking and looked up.   
"One of fther's friends I guess." Suddenly Usagi's head popped up.  
"Kasumi, I'm hungry!" she whined.  
"You practically ate the whole batch of cookies!" Nabiki cried angrily as she stared at the nearly empty plate of cookies.  
"Demo, I was hungry!" Usagi protested.  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why won't you go and take a bath Usagi?" Kasumi said. Usagi looked at her older sister sadly.  
"Hai, hai," she said sadly as she dragged her feet towards the bathroom.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Baka Nabiki," she mumbled as she shut the door. Giving another sigh, she started to take off her clothes. "Baka, baka, baka," she kept on mumbling to herself. Opening the door to the tub, she stopped. Eyes wide in shock. There in front of her was a boy with black hair. Up in a ponytail. Doesn't hurt that he was well built. She stood there staring at him, as he stared at her. Slowly, she shutted the door, putting her clothes back on, she left the bathroom. Giving a sigh as she leaned against the door.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna kill that hentai!"   
"What happened?" Nabiki asked as she and Kasumi ran up.   
"There's a hentai in there!" Usagi cried angrily.  
Usagi, calm down. Maybe just just saw things," Kasumi said. Nabiki however backed away as her younger sister clenched her fist and stared murderously at the door. Just then the door opened to reveal a boy with black hair up in a ponytail. One thing came into Nabiki's mind, Bishounen!  
"Hentai!" Usagi cried angrily.  
"Usagi! You should be more polite to our guest!" Nabiki said, staring at the stranger with heart filled eyes.  
"He is not a guest!"   
"Who are you?" Kasumi asked. The stranger stared down at the ground.  
"My name is Ranma Saotome. Gomen." Both Usagi and Nabiki stared at him.  
"Nani?!" They both cried in unison.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"And that's the reason," Genma explained. Nabiki stared wide eyed. Usagi however, was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Hahaha! You mean that you have to turn into a panda and a girl if you're splash with cold water?" Genma nodded. "That is just funny! Someone should've wrote this as a manga!" Soun looked at Ranma for a while, then grabbed his hand.  
"Ranma, these are my daughters. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Usagi. You may choose whom ever you like as a fianc‚!"   
"Nani?" Nabiki cried. "Well Ranma, since you're the same age as Usagi, you'll both make a cute couple."  
"Hai," Kasumi added. Usagi immediately stopped her laughing.  
"Nani? I don't want to be engaged to a hentai!" she cried.  
"Not like I want to be with a pig!" Ranma countered. A vein immediately appeared on her head.  
"Who're you calling a pig?!" she demanded. "I am not marrying a hentai!"  
"Who're you calling a hentai?!" Ranma demanded.  
"Who does it look like? You!"   
"Wasn't my fault you came in! Besides, I've seen myself plentiful of time!" then he turned around. "And I'm more built to boot!" Without warning the small tea table came smashing against him.  
"I am not marrying a hentai!" she cried one last time.  
"See they're getting along just fine!" Soun said happily.  
"Ahh.young love," Genma said.  
"We are not in love!" both Ranma and Usagi cried out in unison.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
Fini!! Short but o well! Hope minna-chan likes it! ^-^ Not that original, but at least I tried! So.since Usagi is taking Akane's role, what's going to some of the changes? Since Usagi won't be an expert on martial arts? What are all of the guys in school gonna do instead of fighting her every morning? Just have to wait for the next chapter minna-chan! Gomen nasai! I will try really hard to update my other fics. Hope I can update a couple on the weekend. Anywho.REVIEW onegai!! 


End file.
